1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed changing apparatus for a working vehicle, and more particularly to a speed changing apparatus for a working vehicle in which each speed changing operation is carried out without operating a main clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known speed changing apparatus for a working vehicle has hydraulically operated frictional clutches between respective adjacent pairs of transmission shafts carrying constantly meshing change speed gears, and the speed changing operation involves successive operation of these clutches in and out counter to one another. This prior art apparatus has a disadvantage of a large overall construction where an increased number of the hydraulically operated frictional clutches is required to provide many speeds.